Merci Hope
by Miione
Summary: Un bébé phénomène peut-il changer la vie de Kate et Helen?


Merci Hope.

Couple: Kate/ Helen.

Personnages: Helen, Kate, Will, Henry, Bigfoot, Hope.

Résumé: Toute l'équipe, mis à part Bigfoot est en mission. Mais il y a un accident et Kate et Henry se retrouvent piégés et séparés de Magnus et de Will. Ils sont piégés dans une grotte? dans le fond, ils ne peuvent donc pas sortirent et doivent attendre que Will et Helen trouvent une solution pour les sortirent de là. Ils vont recevoir une aide, une aide à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas et qui va changer leur vie à tout jamais, en particulier celles de Magnus et de Kate.

XXX Sanctuary XXX

Helen, Kate, Will et Henry étaient dans l'une des voiture du Sanctuaire. Ils faisaient route vers le Port où un bébé avec des puissantes capacités étranges avait été signalé.

- Elle a quel âge déjà? demanda Will tout excité.

- En faite, elle n'a que quelques heures, répondit la bicentenaire en regardant la route, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle était amusée de voir à quel point il était si existé à chaque nouvelle mission.

- Vous croyez que c'est un phénomène? demanda curieusement le lycanthrope.

- Je ne sais pas Henry, mais d'après ce que nous ont dit les Dockers, je dirais que oui, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, il faudrait que je la vois d'abord avant de le dire avec certitude, lui répondit-elle. Kate, vous pouvez vérifier qu'il y a bien tout ce qu'il faut dans le sac?

- Oui, bien sûre, acquiesça la petite brunette.

Elle ouvrit le sac qu'ils avaient amené avec eux au cas ou il faudrait s'occuper de la petite fille. Tout était là, biberons avec du lait ou du lait chocolaté, des petites pots et des cuillères, des couches, des bodys, tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

- Oui, c'est bon, tout y est. Regardez! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt un Docker qui était en pleine lévitation.

- Je crois qu'on y est, sourit la grande brune en arrêtant la voiture. Soyez prudent, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut faire, recommanda-t-elle en descendant du véhicule suivit par les autres qui acquiescèrent.

Ils descendirent et avancèrent prudemment jusqu'au pauvre Docker en lévitation.

- Vous allez bien? lui cria Magnus.

- Oui, je crois que oui, mais s'il vous plait, faites moi descendre de là, le supplia-t-elle.

- Je vais essayer, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider à le faire descendre, mais elle ne vit rien, même pas le bébé.

- Vous savez où est le bébé? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Là, fit Kate en désignant un joli couffin où un petit bébé était concentrée sur l'homme toujours en lévitation.

Elle s'approcha tout doucement du couffin.

- Faites attention! lui recommanda Helen inquiète.

Mais trop tard. Le bébé reporta son attention sur la petite brune et le pauvre Docker se retrouva en chute libre. Il poussa un cri qui alerta le bébé. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme et fit apparaître un grand trampoline sous lui juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il fit quelques rebonds avant de se stabiliser. Helen l'aida à se remettre debout et une fois qu'il fut stable sur ses pieds, il s'en alla en courant, courant aussi loin qu'il pouvait.

Une fois qu'il eut disparut de leur champs de vision, ils se retournèrent tous vers l'enfant qui regardait fixement l'indienne qui avançait à petit pas vers elle.

- Kate, faites attention, dit Helen inquiète.

L'enfant la regarda avec curiosité avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la petite brune qui était presque parvenue à elle. Kate fit quelques pas de plus et s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras, mas le petit bébé s'éclipsa.

- Zut, zut, zut, elle est où maintenant? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers les autres.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais ils ne virent rien. Ils entendirent des gazouillements caractéristiques des bébé. Ça venait d'une grotte qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués au premier abord car elle était un peu cachée sur la gauche.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est entrée là dedans? questionna le lycanthrope, pas très rassuré de devoir rentrer dans cette grotte, elle lui fichait la trouille, même s'il essaya de le cacher, il voulait pas passer pour un trouillard.

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, répondit Magnus en avançant vers l'entrée de la grotte suivit des trois autres.

Ils entrèrent prudemment à l'intérieur et prirent leur lampe de poche qu'ils avaient toujours sur eux et s'éclairèrent avec. Ils marchèrent encore 5 minutes avant de voir l'enfant qui fixa aussitôt l'indienne. Kate et Henry s'avancèrent vers elle avant que Magnus ne les retiennent:

- Faites attention tous les deux, les rochers au-dessus de vous ne me semblent pas très solides, ils pourraient tomber à tout instant, dit-elle en désignant le plafond.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête tout en continuant à avancer en douceur.

- Stop! s'excalama Helen alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres seulement du bambin qui semblait être sur le point de se mètre à pleurer.

Les deux protagonistes se stoppèrent, mais il était trop tard, le bébé se mit à pleurer assez fort pour faire trembler les rochers en suspension qui finirent par s'écrouler sur eux. Helen et Will eurent tout juste le temps de s'écarter. Kate prit rapidement le bébé dans ses bras et avec Henry ils se précipitèrent dans le fond de la grotte.

Après la chute des pierres il y eut un nuage de poussière qui les empêcha de voir qu'ils avaient étés séparés et que maintenant les rocher écroulés formaient un amas de pierre qui les séparait la bicentenaire et le brun d'un côté, l'indienne et le lycanthrope de l'autre.

- Helen? Will? cria la petite brune paniquée, oubliant de vous voyer la tête des Sanctuaires comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Mais seul le silence leur répondit.

XXX Sanctuary XXX

De l'autre côté, Magnus et Will faisaient la même chose.

- Kate? Henry? appela le jeune homme.

- Essayez avec le talkie walkie, Henry a le sien, conseilla la jeune femme.

Will acquiesça et prit le talkie walkie qu'il avait sur lui et appela leurs amis.

- Henry? Kate? Vous m'entendez? Répondez, Répondez.

Toujours aucunes réponses.

- Et merde, s'écria le jeune homme, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda-t-il à sa boss, elle avait toujours une idée pour ce genre de situation.

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira la bicentenaire.

XXX Sanctuary XXX

L'enfant qui avait arrêter de pleurer se remit à pleurer. L'indienne la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. Elle tremblait, elle avait eut tellement peur, la pauvre petite. Elle se laissa faire, sentant probablement qu'elle ne risquait rien dans ces bras rassurants de la jeune femme brune. Dés qu'elle fut dans les bras de la brunette, elle cessa de pleurer et regarda la jeune femme qui la portait.

- Chut, ça va aller, n'ai pas peur, je suis là, dit-elle en la berçant doucement. Quoi? demanda-t-elle en voyant le regard de son ami.

- Rien. C'est juste que, tu ferais une mère géniale si tu le voulais.

- Oui, sans doute. Mais tu sais que pour être une mère géniale il faut d'abord trouver le père génial, non? Et je le trouve comment moi ce père génial s'il te plait? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

Henry la regarda et leva les mains en signe de non agression.

- Je disais ça comme ça.

- Je sais, soupira son amie. Excuse moi. C'est juste que, avec tout ce que je ressens pour...elle, je suis complètement perdue, avoua-t-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi tu t'en têtes à ne pas vouloir lui dire? Elle est concernée aussi, je crois même qu'elle est la première concernée.

- Je sais, mais Henry tu l'as vu? Elle est plus que belle, plus qu'intelligente, elle connait tellement de chose, je n'en connais même pas le double du triple de la moitié du quart de ce qu'elle connait, elle a tellement vécue, tellement vue, comment tu veux qu'une femme comme elle s'intéresse à moi? Tout ce que j'ai à lui offrir c'est, un frère à problèmes, quelques connaissances sur des phénomènes et les braquages et autres. Je doute que ça puisse convenir à quelqu'un comme elle. En plus pour compléter le tableau, n'oublions pas que j'ai tirée sur sa fille, dit-elle avant d'éclater en pleur.

La petite la regarda et tourna la tête sur le côté, comme si elle lui posait une question.

- Je suis désolé Kate, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, s'excusa le brun, je voulait simplement t'aider.

- Je sais, je sais, mais je peux pas.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste à travers ses larmes. La petite leva ses deux petites mains qu'elle posa sur les joues de la brunette, comme si elle voulait la consoler, la réconforter. Et cela fonctionna puisque la petite brune se sentie tout de suite mieux.

- Qu'est ce que..? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Le bambin lui sourit.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, sourit le lycanthrope.

- Tu crois? demanda Kate.

- Oui, bien sûre, dit-il en montrant la petite qui gazouillait joyeusement dans les bras de sa sauveuse.

- Moi aussi je l'aime bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle est spéciale. Ça va te paraître idiot mais je l'aime déjà alors que ça ne fait que quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus que je la connais, c'est vraiment très étrange.

- Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, moi aussi je l'aime bien, elle est trop mignonne, fit-il gâteux.

Ils s'assirent et restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

- On est bloqués je crois, j'espère que Will et Magnus vont trouvés une idée pour nous sortir de là, fit le phénomène.

- Je leur fait confiance, sourit Kate qui jouait avec l'enfant.

XXX Sanctuary XXX

De l'autre côté, Will et Helen tournaient en rond en essayant de trouver une solution pour sortir leurs amis de leur prison mais en vain, aucunes idées ne leur venaient. Ils soupirèrent longuement avant de s'asseoir abattus.

XXX Sanctuary XXX

Du côté de Kate et Henry, Kate était plongées dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à Magnus, la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus brillante, la plus cultivée, la plus dévouée à ce qu'elle faisait, elle était la plus courageuse mais aussi la plus torturée des femmes qu'elle ai jamais vue.

La petite fille tourna la tête sur le côté, la regarda étrangement, comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de la brunette et ferma les yeux. Kate la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle porta une main à son cœur et souffla le nom de celle qu'elle aimait secrètement puis son arrivée pour le moins mouvementée au Sanctuaire.

- Helen, souffla-t-elle tout bas avec douleur.

Le bébé ferma les yeux et se concentra pour faire appel à ses pouvoirs.

XXX Sanctuary XXX

Magnus et Will étaient toujours assis, ils étaient silencieux, chacun essayait de trouver une solution pour venir en aide à leurs amis.

La bicentenaire était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à elle, à sa vie, à ses amours, James, Druitt, et Tesla qu'elle avait aimait avant l'arrivée peu ordinaire de la jolie brunette qui la troublait plus que de raison. Elle pensait à sa fille Ashley, mais surtout, elle pensait à Kate. Elle la regardait différemment depuis quelques temps. C'est vrai, depuis quelques mois la petite brune la troublait vraiment. Au début, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Elle y arrivait très bien. C'était très facile, parce qu'elle avait tellement l'habitude de ferme son cœur qu'il était entouré de fil barbelés et que pour l'atteindre, il fallait passer des bombes, tout un champs, traverser une mer infestée de requins et de piranhas, une forêt remplit de bêtes sauvages, d'ours, de loups, un désert avec des lions, des tigres, des hyènes, de léopards, ensuite il fallait passer une montagne plus grande encore que le Mont Everest, braver les éléments, il fallait combattre toutes les armées de tous les pays en possédait une, trouver la sortie du labyrinthe du minotaure, exécuter les 12 travaux d'Hercule, combattre les garde armés du château entourer de hautes murailles et de pièges divers et variés, esquiver les chiens qui surveillait la salle, qui contenait un bazar monstre, trouver la clef pour ouvrir boîte dans laquelle elle avait enfermer son cœur pour éviter qu'il ne souffre encore plus qu'il n'avait déjà souffert, elle estimait qu'il avait assez souffert pour au moins les 3 ou 4 vie qu'elle allait encore devoir vivre. Et puis, très peu de personnes arrivait ne serait-ce qu'à la moitié du parcours, la plupart abandonnait avant, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus cela devait difficile de continuer à faire semblant parce que la petite brune avait exécutée avec brio toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait mise en place autour de son pauvre cœur. Elle avait mis tant de temps à construire ses défenses. Et Kate les avait toutes réduit en poussière. Elle l'avait fait sans même que la grande brune ne s'en rende compte. Elle l'avait fait sournoisement. Quand est ce qu'elle avait traversée le champs avec des bombes? Traversée la mer impossible avec les requins et les piranhas? La forêt avec les bêtes sauvages? Traversée le désert avec les lions, les hyènes et autres animaux? Quand est ce qu'elle avait gravis la montagne plus haute que le Mont Everest? Quand est ce que Kate avait-elle affrontée les éléments? Comment elle avait fait pour combattre toutes les armées de tous les pays qui en possédait une? Comment elle avait fait pour trouver la sortie du labyrinthe? Elle avait coupée tous le fils d'Ariane! Elle ne savait même pas comment la petite brune avait fait pour exécuter les 12 travaux d'Hercule. Et les gardes armés? Comment avait-elle fait pour les battre? Et les murailles? Comment elle avait fait pour les escalader? Et les pièges? Elle n'avait même pas mis le mode d'emploi, elle avait préférait le brûler, au as ou. Et les chiens? Comment elle avait fait pour les amadouer? Et le bazar? Est ce qu'elle avait une boussole ou un GPS? Et la clef? Helen ne savait absolument pas comment Kate avait fait pour réussir à trouver la boîte contenant son cœur, mais une chose était sûre, Kate avait réussit et elle avait son cœur entre ses mains désormais et le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle n'en avait même pas conscience. Kate pourrait la dominer, la torturer, lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle désirait et elle ne le savait même pas. C'était peu-être pas plus mal au final. Comment Kate aurait-elle réagit si elle savait qu'elle avait le contrôle absolue sur le cœur de la Grande Magnus? Si elle savait que la Grande, la Magnifique, l'Indomptable Helen Magnus était à ses pieds?

Et puis elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle était tombée amoureuse de la jeune femme brune. Quand? Comment? Elle ne le savait pas mais c'était un fait irrévocable. Elle s'était promit de taire cet amour, parce qu'il était impossible, sur plusieurs plans. Par exemple, elle était vieille, même si cela ne se voyait pas et que si quelqu'un la croisait dans la rue il lui donnerait 35 ans au plus, elle en avait 263, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait plus de 240 ans de plus que la brunette. Elle allait restée la même, sans prendre une ride tandis que Kate allait vieillirent et finirait par mourir, comme tout ceux qu'elle avait aimait ou qu'elle aimait. A ce moment précis, elle détestait ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle était devenue, elle voyait tous les gens qu'elle aimait vieillir et mourir, les uns après les autres sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, alors que elle, elle restait la même.

Mais cette fois elle sentait que c'était différent, Kate l'avait charmée comme personne. Elle n'était pas riche, pas noble, pas plus cultivée que la moyenne mais pourtant elle était tellement belle, elle avait cette beauté sauvage et elle était intelligente, rebelle mais si sensible et timide en même temps, jeune, gentille, fidèle et loyale, elle était douce, attentionnée envers ses amis, protectrice, courageuse, dévouée, elle savait des choses mais ne s'en vantait pas, elle était out ce dont Helen pouvait rêver d'avoir mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, elle ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs, enfin c'est ce qu'elle essayer de se convaincre, elle et son cœur mais celui ci ne semblait pas du même avis et le faisait savoir. Il s'emballait chaque fois qu'elle voyait ou entre apercevait la brunette. Il s'était associé avec sa tête et tous les deux s'étaient ligués contre elle. Ils lui envoyaient des images, des rêves de la jolie petite brune ne lui laissant pas un seul instants de répit. Ils voulaient sa mort, c'était certain.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensée qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Will la regardait étrangement.

" Helen", entendit-elle souffler avec douleur.

Elle sursauta violemment. Elle avait rêvée éveillé? Elle en doutait. Alors elle venait bien d'entendre Kate soufflée son prénom avec douleur?

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui a? demanda Will.

- Kate. Je viens de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, mais on aurait dit qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah bon? Comment? demanda le brun surpris.

- Je sais pas, répondit-elle abasourdie.

- Et que disait-elle? questionna-t-il.

- "Helen", mais pas comme si elle m'appelait, plutôt comme si...mais elle se stoppa net, pas certaine e vouloir dire ce qu'elle avait ressentit à son protégé.

- Vous vous pouvez recommencez? demanda-t-il, passant et respectant le fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partager cela avec lui, chacun avait le droit d'avoir son jardin secret, même s'il aurait voulut savoir. Et puis, pourquoi c'est votre nom qu'elle à dit? demanda-t-il un peu, beaucoup jaloux.

- Je ne sais pas pour les deux questions, peut-être parce que je suis votre supérieur à tous les trois.

- Ouais, peut-être, mais réessayez quand même.

- Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment faire! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je pense que...il réfléchit quelques instants, peut-être que vous devriez refaire ce que vous faisiez avant de l'entendre. Fermez lez yeux pensez à Kate, respirez doucement, laissez vous aller, fit-il.

Elle fit ce qu'il disait, elle ferla les yeux, calma sa respiration, respirant lentement, elle se concentra et pensa très fort à Kate:

- Kate, souffla-t-elle hésitante.

XXX Sanctuary XXX

Kate avait les yeux fermés après avoir soufflée le nom de celle qui faisait battre son cœur comme personne. Henry semblait être lui aussi dans ses pensées. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Elle rouvrit les yeux parla doucement au bébé, car elle avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration calme et régulière et la petite brune cru qu'elle dormait:

- Je me demande quels sont tes pouvoirs.

- Bah déjà, elle a la lévitation et l'éclipse, fit remarquer le lycanthrope.

- C'est vrai, admis la brunette.

Ils redevinrent silencieux.

" Kate", entendit-elle.

Elle sursauta violemment sous les yeux surpris de son ami.

- Kate?

- Je, c'est pas possible, je viens d'entendre la voix d'Helen, fit-elle pour répondre à sa question muette.

- C'est pas possible, si? Et qu'est ce qu'elle disait?

- Je sais pas. Je comprends pas, elle disait mon prénom, mais comme si, comme si elle hésitait, comme si elle posait une question, pour vérifier.

- Réessaie.

- Mais je sais pas comment faire. Je sais même pas comment j'ai fais, mentit-elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était en réponse à se qu'elle avait murmurée plus tôt.

- Refais simplement ce que tu as fais avant, lui dit-il.

- D'accord.

Elle se concentra, porta une main sur son cœur et pensa très fort à Magnus.

- Helen? C'est vous? Vous aller bien? Et Will? Comment cela se fait-il que nous puissions communiquer toutes les deux? Cela le fait-il avec Will? Et comment ça ce fait que je vous ai entendue? M'avez, m'avez vous entendue aussi? demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

XXX Sanctuary XXX

Will et Magnus étaient restés silencieux en attendant, ils attendaient un signe, une réponse, enfin n'importe quoi. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.

" Helen? C'est vous? Vous aller bien? Et Will? Comment cela se fait-il que nous puissions communiquer toutes les deux? Cela le fait-il avec Will? Et comment ça ce fait que je vous ai entendue? M'avez, m'avez vous entendue aussi? disait l'indienne, en hésitant et devenant plus timide sur la fin de sa phrase.

Même si elle s'y attendait plus que la première fois, la bicentenaire sursauta tout de même.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle à dit? demanda aussitôt Will alerté par le sursaut de sa supérieur.

- Elle a demandée si nous allons bien, pourquoi je l'ai entendue, pourquoi elle et moi arrivions à communiquer toutes les deux et comment ça se fait, elle demande si ça le fait avec vous aussi, relata-t-elle, omettant la dernière question de la brune.

- Dites lui qu'on va bien et que pour le reste bah, on n'en sait pas plus qu'eux, demandez aussi comment va Henry, fit l'humain.

- D'accord.

Elle refit la même chose que tout à l'heure.

- Kate, on va bien, et vous? Will demande comment va Henry? Et l'enfant? Pour le fait qu'on puisse communiquer, je n'en sais rien. On essaie de trouver un moyen pour vous sortir de là.

XXX Sanctuary XXX

Kate attendait avec excitation la réponse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment elle elle entendait Magnus mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait.

" Kate, on va bien, et vous? Will demande comment va Henry? Et l'enfant? Pour le fait qu'on puisse communiquer, je n'en sais rien. On essaie de trouver un moyen pour vous sortir de là.

Elle sursauta elle aussi.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle à dit? questionna le lycanthrope.

Elle dit qu'ils vont bien, qu'elle ne sait pas comment on arrive à communiquer elle et moi, elle demande comment va le bébé et elle dit qu'ils essaient de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là.

- Ok, je vois.

L'enfant qui avait fermée les yeux les rouvrit et une idée vint à Henry qui les regardait fixement. Il cogitait depuis le premier échange.

- Je crois que je sais qui vous permet de communiquer, intervint-il en désignant la petite fille qui regardait Kate avec un sourire adorateur du regard.

- Quoi? Tu crois que c'est elle? Non, c'est un bébé, clama-t-elle.

- Pourquoi? Réfléchis après tout, elle peut faire léviter un homme adulte, elle peut s'éclipser, alors pourquoi pas la télépathie interposé?

Elle réfléchit et du admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle sourit quand une idée lui vint suite aux paroles de son ami.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait faire léviter ces rochers? demanda-t-elle a Henry.

- Je sais pas mais je le pense. Demande à Magnus, elle saura peut-être.

- D'accord.

Kate refit les même geste que les fois précédentes et comme si elle avait compris et savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, la petite fille ferma les yeux, prit une respiration calme et régulière et se concentra sous les yeux mi-surpris mi-incrédules des deux adultes.

- Tu vois, quand elle ferme les yeux c'est pour se concentrer et vous connecter, s'exclama joyeusement le geek du Sanctuaire.

- Ouais ouais, fit l'indienne de mauvaise fois, bon maintenant chut, je dois me concentrer.

- Magnus, Henry va bien et le bébé et moi aussi. Henry pense que c'est grâce à elle qu'on arrive à communiquer toutes les deux. Je pense qu'elle peut nous sortirent de là, puisqu'elle à réussit à faire léviter un homme adulte, elle peut peut-être faire léviter les rochers qui nous retiennent prisonniers? Ou elle peut nous éclipser? Au faite, ses pouvoirs sont: la lévitation, l'éclipse et la télépathie, en tout cas pour l'instant. On va essayer de lui faire bouger les roches alors reculez vous, dit-elle.

XXX Sanctuary XXX

Magnus et Will attendaient silencieusement. La bicentenaire sursauta en entendant la voix de celle qu'elle aimait, décidément, elle ne s'y ferait pas.

" Magnus, Henry va bien et le bébé et moi aussi. Henry pense que c'est grâce à elle qu'on arrive à communiquer toutes les deux. Je pense qu'elle peut nous sortirent de là, puisqu'elle à réussit à faire léviter un homme adulte, elle peut peut-être faire léviter les rochers qui nous retiennent prisonniers? Ou elle peut nous éclipser? Au faite, ses pouvoirs sont: la lévitation, l'éclipse et la télépathie, en tout cas pour l'instant. On va essayer de lui faire bouger les roches alors reculez vous.

- Alors? demanda Will.

- Ils pensent que c'est grâce au bébé qu'elle est moi arrivons à communiquer, apparemment elle aime ben Kate. Will, reculez, ils vont essayer de faire en sorte que la petite fasse léviter les rochers ou les éclipsent. Quoi? demanda-t-elle en voyant la tête que faisait le jeune homme brun.

- Je sais pas, c'est étrange, j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a autre chose, elle ne peut pas être le seul élément, il y a forcément quelque chose d'autre, fit-ul tout en continuant à réfléchir.

Helen s'agita mal-à- l'aise. En effet, il y avait autre chose, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Kate, mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Et de toutes façons, elle n'était pas prête et n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui dire. Alors elle se contenta simplement d'hausser les épaules.

Will la scruta suspicieusement quelques secondes mais il finit par hausser les épaules à son tour. Il se releva et se recula et hocha la tête une fois qu'il fut assez loin des rochers. Magnus l'imita. Elle se concentra:

- C'est bon, on est prêt, à tout de suite.

XXX Sanctuary XXX

Kate et Henry attendaient le feu vert de leurs amis.

- Hey, tu crois que tu pourrais bouger ou éclipser ces rochers? demanda-t-elle au bébé qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu crois qu'elle va répondre? demanda le lycanthrope.

- Je sais pas, j'espérais...

Mais elle sursauta quand la réponse de Magnus arriva, l'interrompant par la même occasion:

" C'est bon, on est prêt, à tout de suite.

- C'est bon, ils sont prêts, on peut y aller.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'enfant qui avait rouvert les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers les rochers qui se mirent à trembler, puis, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs. Elle tourna la tête vers le mur opposé aux autres et ils suivirent le mouvement et s'écrasèrent violemment sur les mur en faisant un nuage de poussière qui les fit tousser. Le nuage mit quelques secondes à se dissiper et une fois qu'il fut totalement dissipé, ils regardèrent tous l'enfant toujours dans les bras de l'indienne qui riait avec des yeux ébahis, ils ne pensaient pas vraiment qu'elle réussirait.

Magnus fut la première à réagir.

- Kate, Henry, vous allez bien? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur le bras et l'autre sur le ventre de la brunette qui se sentit électrisée, la bicentenaire également. Elles se regardèrent brièvement mais la petite brune tourna la tête en poussant un petit cri de douleur car le petit bout venait de lui saisir quelques mèches de cheveux et s'amusait à les lui tirer pour les mettre dans sa petite bouche.

- Aie, arrête petit monstre, tu me fais mal tu sais? la gronda-t-elle, mais la petite se mit à rire, il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas très crédible avec le grand sourire qu'elle avait. Elle lui enleva sa petite main de ses pauvres cheveux.

- Pour répondre à la question posée avant que ce sale petit ouistiti ne s'amuse à me tirer les cheveux, dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux petit ouistiti en question qui riait- et ça la fait rire en plus- oui on va bien, enfin j'allais bien avant que ce petit monstre ne prenne mes cheveux pour des jouets ou à manger.

- Et ce petit monstre comme l'a si bien nommée Kate, aime beaucoup notre indienne préféré, rajouta Henry.

- Oui, on dirait bien, sourit Will.

Helen elle réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vague. Kate était vraiment magnifique avec un bébé dans les bras, même si elle était toute couverte de poussière et de sueur, elle était superbe et le cœur de la bicentenaire rata un battement à ces pensées. Un jour où Kate sera maman et ce jour là elle serait une magnifique et super maman, elle en était sûre.

Comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Magnus, la petite brune tourna la tête et croisa le son regard. Elle cru y voir de la tristesse, mais Helen détourna rapidement le regard, si bien que l'indienne pensa qu'elle avait rêvée. Alors elle reporta son attention sur le bébé qu'elle commençait à vraiment beaucoup aimer.

- T'es un génie mon p'tit monstre, lui dit-elle avec fierté, c'est fou, tu n'as que quelques heures et tu es déjà tellement puissante. Je me demande de quoi tu seras capable quand tu aura 1, 4, 8, ou 10 ans! s'exclama-t-elle toutes excitée.

La petite se mit à gazouiller, comme si elle avait comprit qu'on la félicitait et qu'elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait et entendait.

- On dirait qu'elle comprend, s'étonna le protégé de Magnus.

- Bien sûre qu'elle comprend, répondit la brunette en le fusillant du regard.

Il leva les mains en signe de non agression.

La petite se mit à pleurer car elle avait faim, utiliser ses pouvoirs de la sorte lui avait donner faim et puis elle commençait à être fatiguée. Elle n'avait que quelques heure après tout.

- Je crois qu'elle a faim et qu'elle est fatiguée, fit remarquer l'indienne.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la voiture, proposa le lycanthrope.

- Oui, u as raison, acquiesça la bicentenaire, rentrons.

Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à la voiture. Ils montèrent, Kate tenant toujours la petite dans ses bras. Magnus démarra. Kate prit un biberon dans le sac et le donna au bébé. Elle la regarda boire avec une sorte d'émerveillement enfantin.

- Oh faite petit monstre, merci de nous avoir sauvée, la remercia-t-elle avec gratitude, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Elle arrêta de biberonner et gazouilla joyeusement avant de recommencer à téter.

- C'est étrange, elle te connait depuis à peine aujourd'hui et pourtant, elle t'aime comme si tu étais sa mère, et...je crois que c'est réciproque n'est pas? fit remarquer Will.

- Heu, oui. Ça me surprend moi aussi, c'est vrai, c'est la première fois que je m'attache aussi rapidement à quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle mal-à-l'aise d'être ainsi démasquée. Ce doit être le faite qu'elle soit un bébé, c'est toujours plus facile de s'attacher aux bébés.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose, même moi je commence à vraiment m'attacher à elle. Vous croyez que c'est l'un de ses pouvoirs? Faire que l'on s'attache plus rapidement à elle? questionna le loup-garou.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, ou alors ça vient d'elle sans que ça à avoir avec ses pouvoirs. Il y a des gens auxquels on s'attache très vite et d'autre où il faut plus de temps et les bébés font partie de la première catégorie.

- Vous ne le ressentez pas? demanda Will en regardant les deux concernés qui n'avaient pas l'air aussi attachés au bébé que Kate et lui.

- Heu non mais comme nous n'avons pas étés en contacte prolongé avec elle, c'est peut être normal...commença la bicentenaire.

- J'aimerais qu'on ne fasse pas de testes sur elle, l'interrompit Kate.

- Kate, il le faut, clama Magnus.

- Je sais mais...

- On a pas le choix, c'est aussi pour son bien et le notre.

- Je sais, concéda la brunette.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui ferais pas de mal, la rassura la grande brune.

Même si elle était pas rassurée elle acquiesça doucement, inquiète pour la petite.

- Aie, mais arrête non de dieux, tu me fais mal tu sais? Espèce de petit monstre, lui dit-elle affectueusement, mais qu'est ce que tu as avec mes cheveux? Tu viens de finir un biberon entier et u veux encore manger mes cheveux? Mais tu sais que ça ne se mange pas? sourit-elle avec amusement.

Le bébé gazouilla joyeusement pour toute réponse.

- Et ça te fait rire en plus, petit démon va, ria-t-elle amusée.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Quand ils arrivèrent, la nuit était était presque tombée. En effet, ils avaient passé la journée dans la grotte et lorsqu'ils étaient sortis, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il était si tard. Ils descendirent et mangèrent rapidement et à l'heure du couché, Kate insista pour garder la petite avec elle pour la nuit. Elle fit sa tête la plus adorable et Helen ne put le lui refuser, de toutes façons, elle était incapable de refuser quoi qu ce soit à la jeune femme depuis quelques temps.

- Au faite, elle à un nom? demanda la bicentenaire.

- Hein? fit l'indienne.

- Bah oui, on ne va pas l'appeler "petit monstre", même si ça lui va bien, ou la petite, elle a besoin d'avoir un vrai nom, sourit la grande brune, elle adorait la mimique que faisait Kate, elle était trop mignonne quand elle était gênée.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai, j'avais pas pensée à ça, grimaça la jolie brunette.

- Je vois ça, fit Magnus, plus qu'amusée, elle était de plus en plus charmée par l'adorable bouille de sa jeune et jolie collègue.

- Elle à une mère? demanda la jeune femme.

- Non, les Docker m'ont dit qu'elle est morte juste après l'accouchement, pourquoi?

- On sait si elle a un père?

- Non, elle leur à dit qu'il ne voulait pas la reconnaître parce que sa mère n'était pas normale et que par conséquent, le bébé non plus ne le sera pas et qu'il ne voulait pas être le père d'un monstre. Elle leur à dit qu'il avait prit la fuite après avoir su ce qu'elle était et qu'elle était enceinte, mais pourquoi vous demandez ça? Vous voulez l'adopter? questionna Helen.

- Et bah oui, pourquoi pas. Si elle n'a pas de maman ni de papa et je ne vous laisserais pas appeler les services sociaux, c'est un phénomène, toutes les familles d'accueil qu'ils lui trouveront vont la rejeter parce qu'elle à des pouvoirs. Moi je peux m'occuper d'elle, nous le pouvons, elle sera dans son éléments avec nous, on ne la jugera pas, on ne la rejettera pas, on l'aimera pour ce qu'elle est et on lui donnera de l'amour, tout l'amour dont elle aura besoin, s'il vous plait? supplia-t-elle en voyant la grande brune sur le point de capituler, touchée par ses mots, et en plus on pourrait lui donner un nom nous même puisque sa mère n'a pas eut le temps de le faire. Si elle doit devenir ma fille et elle va le devenir, je préfère lui donner un nom. Elle fit une mou adorable pour finir de convaincre la bicentenaire, et cela marcha à merveille. Décidément, Helen ne pouvait vraiment rien lui refuser.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on verra demain pour les papiers à remplir, en attendant, comment voulez vous l'appeler?

- Quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras la première fois, j'ai ressentit une vague d'amour, de joie, de bonheur et...d'espoir. J'ai trouvée, s'exclama-t-elle doucement, je voudrais qu'on l'appelle Hope, demanda-t-elle timidement en regardant Helen pour avoir son approbation.

- Je trouve que c'est très joli, c'est un très joli prénom, acquiesça la dirigeante des Sanctuaires.

Hope manifesta son contentement par de joyeux gazouillis.

- Je crois que ça lui plait, sourit l'anglaise.

- Adjugé, vendu, fit Kate.

- Bon alors, demain je ferais les testes et on ira chercher les papiers. On les remplira ensembles si vous le souhaitez?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Bon alors c'est réglé. Bonne nuit Kate, dit-elle en touchant le bras de la jeune femme, leur donnant des frissons à toutes deux, bonne nuit Hope, dit-elle en embrassant le bébé sur les front. Elle leur fit un dernier sourire avant de faire demi tour pour aller se coucher dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit Helen, murmura la jolie brune. T'as entendu mon petit monstre? Elle nous a dit bonne nuit à toutes les deux.

Hope gazouilla.

- Aller viens petit monstre, on va aller faire un gros gros dodo pour être en pleine forme pour demain. Et j'espère que tu ronfle pas, rit-elle.

Le bébé manifesta son mécontentement par des gazouillis outrés et fusilla la brunette du regard.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais peur, et pis, je rigolais, lui dit-elle en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

Elle entre dans la chambre et s'occupa de Hope, elle lui donna le bain dans le lavabo et lui mit un body propre avant de la coucher bien au milieux du lit. Elle mit des cousins de l'autre côté pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe du lit dans la nuit. Ensuite, elle alla prendre une longue douche. En guise de pyjama, elle mit grand T-Shirt et un boxer, puis elle se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de l'enfant qui dormait déjà profondément. Elle la prit dans ses bras, la maintenant fermement contre sa poitrine, elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et s'endormit à son tour.

Kate rêva d'Helen comme pratiquement toutes les nuits maintenant et comme toutes les nuits ses rêves étaient loin d'être catholiques. Helen également.

L'indienne se réveilla au milieux de la nuit en sursaut, elle était en nage et avait le cœur et l'entrejambe qui palpitaient.

- Et merde, grogna-t-elle.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un foutu rêve, encore un. Elle retomba sur l'oreiller et se rendormit au bout de quelques minutes. Mais elle se réveilla 2 heures plus tard car elle sentait des picotements et une sensation étrange au niveau du seins gauche. Elle regarda et poussa un petit cri de surprise et de stupeur mélangées.

Hope avait trouvée son sein et elle était en train de téter, le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle sentait le lait monter et être aspiré par la petite vampire vorace qu'était Hope. Elle la regarda téter interloquée.

- Qu'est ce que...? s'étonna-t-elle. Hey, doucement petit vampire, c'est la première fois que j'allaite! s'exclama-t-elle choquée.

Hope la regarda et comme si elle comprenait son choc et comme si elle voulait se faire pardonner, elle caressa tendrement le sein qu'elle tétait tout en ralentissant sa vitesse de succion.

- Comment est que c'est possible? Je n'ai jamais été maman, alors comment est ce que ça se fait que je puisse avoir du lait et t'allaiter? murmura-t-elle pour elle même. Bah, j'en parlerais à Helen demain. Elle regarda l'heure et vis qu'il était 3 heures du matin.

Hope téta encore une demie heure avant de s'endormir avec le sein en bouche. Kate la regarda avec attendrissement avant de ranger son sein dans son soutient gorge. Elle prit le bébé endormie doucement dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse son rot, puis elle la de nouveau comme il faut contre elle et se rendormie pour la troisième et dernière ois de la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kate se réveilla et alla directement sous la douche après avoir embrasser le front de Hope qui dormait encore.

Elle s'habilla, alla dans la chambre et constata que la petite était réveillée. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui donna le bain dans le lavabo. Elle l'habilla avec un joli body. Puis elles descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elles eurent la surprise de voir que Magnus était déjà attablée tranquillement en train de boire un thé. Le cœur de Kate rata un battement devant la beauté de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'étonna d'être encore surprise par la beauté de la grande brune. Elle ne s'étonna pas par contre de la voir déjà debout de si bonne heure, enfin bonne heure, il était 8 heure 20.

- Bonjour Kate, la salua Helen avec un magnifique sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Kate. Bonjour Hope, tu as bien dormis? demanda-t-elle en se levant pour embrasser le front de l'enfant qui se mit à gazouiller joyeusement.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, sourit la grande femme.

- Bonjour Magnus, répondit l'indienne troublée.

- Je souhaiterais commencer les testes après le petit déjeuner si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, non c'est bon, fit Kate pas vraiment rassurer de savoir qu'on allait faire des teste sur son petit monstre.

- Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui ferais aucun mal, je vous le promets.

- Je sais. Au faite Magnus, est ce qu'on peut allaiter? Même si on a jamais eut d'enfant? demanda-t-elle en donnant son biberon à Hope qui tétait avec voracité.

- Oui, si la lactation est provoquée alors oui, une femme n'ayant jamais eut d'enfant peut allaiter, parce que la lactation n'est pas reliée avec les ovaires, donc cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être enceinte ou d'avoir accouchée, pourquoi cette question?*

- Hier soir je me suis réveillée et Hope était en train de me téter. Je sentait le lait monter et être aspiré par elle.

- Et bien, je suppose qu'inconsciemment vous avez voulu que la lactation se fasse et Hope à manifestement montrée le désir affirmé de téter.

- Je vois. Donc je peux lui donner le sein?

- Bah si vous le désirez toutes les deux, oui.

- Ok.

Magnus termina son thé pendant que Hope et la petite brunette finirent leur petit déjeuner. Puis elle partirent dans le laboratoire du Sanctuaire.

L'aînée explique ce qu'elle allait faire, plus pour rassurer Kate que par réel nécessité, elle voyait bien que malgré tout ce qu'elle disait la brunette n'était pas du tout rassurée.

Elles commencèrent les testes et les garçons les rejoignirent une petite heure plus tard avec Bigfoot. Les testes confirmèrent tout ce que pensait Helen, sauf le dernier teste qu'elle refit une dizaine de fois pour être sûre, mais les résultats étaient toujours les mêmes, elle ne comprenait pas et pour cause, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait fait, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait faire ce genre de testes, non ça ne pouvait pas être elle et si ce n'était pas elle, c'est que c'était Hope.

Kate la voyant faire et refaire le dernier teste et à chaque fois la tête de la grande brune ne la rassurait pas, bien au contraire. Au bout du dixième testes, n'y tenant plus elle attrapa son aînée au passage et la força à lui dire ce qui se passait. Mais Will lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Ça va Magnus? demanda-t-il inquiet en la voyant s'agiter dans tous les sens.

- Heu, je...non rien, on aura bientôt les résultats, mentit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Will, Henry et Bigfoot acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leurs diverses occupations, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules avec Hope.

- Vous pouvez mentir aux garçons mais pas à moi, qu'est ce qui se passe? questionna Kate de plus e plus inquiète par le comportement de sa brune.

- C'est le dernier teste, il est bizarre, les résultats sont bizarres, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite mais Hope, c'est comme si elle les avaient trafiqués, dit-elle.

- Non, c'est vrai?

-Oui.

Elle regardèrent le bambin qui jouait sagement.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous inquiète? Parce que vous êtes inquiète, ne le niez pas, je le vois.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas sûre, enfin si mais...j'ai peur de mal comprendre les résultats.

- Faites moi les voir et on verra si on peut tirer ça au claire.

Helen se poussa pour que sa cadette puisse voir l'écran, elle se plaça derrière elle et ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer furtivement. Kate regarda l'écran où il y avait plein de cercles avec différentes couleurs, elle les regarda intensément mais elle avait beau se concentrer, elle ne comprenait rien du tout et finalement, agacée, elle poussa un gros soupire d'exaspération.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquez en français s'il vous plait? Parce que là j'avoue, je n'y comprends absolument rien.

- Et bien, si j'ai bien compris, ce teste mesure le degré d'amour ou d'amitié qu'il y a entre les personnes, en l'occurrence nous. Le cercle en entier représente le 100% en amitié ou en amour. Les couleur sont représentatifs de l'intensité de cet amour ou de cette amitié.

- Je vois, fit Kate, septique.

- Pour Will il est vert en vers Henry, Bigfoot et vous...

- Mais pour vous il est bleu avec du vert, fit remarquer la brunette.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Regardez la légende, vous comprendrez mieux, et, je tiens à dire que je ne suis pour rien dans ce teste, c'est Hope qui les a faite, le teste et la légende.

- D'accord, répondit Kate qui regarda la légende en bas des résultats. Donc si je suis bien la légende, le vert représente...l'amitié et le bleu...Oh mon dieu, s'exclama-t-elle, Will à le béguin pour vous, articula-t-elle en sentant la jalousie monter. C'est bien ça, le bleu représente bien le béguin?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas du tout réciproque, pour moi Will est mon protégé, rien de plus, se justifia-t-elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle le devait, elle ne voulait pas que son amour (comme elle aimait l'appeler dans sa tête) se fasse de fausses idées.

- Hum, fit Kate un peur rassurée, alors, pour Henry, c'est vert pour tout le monde, pour Bigfoot également.

- Oui. Et pour...mais elle s'arrêta et se mit à s'agiter mal-à-l'aise.

- Et pour? Magnus? l'appela l'indienne.

La bicentenaire baissa la tête avant de la relever, elle croisa le regard de la petite brune qui la regardait, l'air d'attendre.

Mais l'aînée ne savait plus ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Devait-elle lui dire? Ou peut-être qu'il valait mieux se taire. Il y a quelques instants encore, elle était persuadée que la jeune femme ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne l'aimerait probablement jamais. Et maintenant, ce teste, cette enfant tendaient à prouver le contraire. Elle devait bien l'admettre, elle était complètement perdue. Elle aimait Kate et d'un certain côté, c'est ce qui la perturbait le plus. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa cadette était beaucoup plus puissant que ce qu'elle avait ressentit pour John Druitt, James Watson ou même encore Nicolas Tesla, même si elle n'était pas sortit avec lui, d'ailleurs, elle ne comptait absolument pas le faire.

Était-ce possible que Kate l'aime, même un petit peu? Son cœur rata un battement à cette pensée qu'elle espérait vrai, elle l'espérait de tout son être.

- Magnus, et pour? la rappela la petite brune.

Helen prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui interrogateur de sa cadette. Elle prit la décision de la tutoyer pour faciliter les choses, de toutes façons elles allaient le faire si ce que le teste disait s'avérait être vrai.

- Pour toi et pour moi...le cercle est rouge, vraiment rouge, avec du rose et, mais elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pour laisser son amour trouver la conclusion toute seule et se faire sa propre idée.

Kate écoutait attentivement mais sans la légende sous les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Elle ne percuta que la femme qu'elle aimait venait de la tutoyer pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient que lorsqu'elle la vit se pousser pour lui permettre de voir la légende. Et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet, plaisant, mais étrange tout de même. Elle décida d'en faire autant.

- Alors, le rose signifie...la passion et le rouge...l'amour. Le miens pour les garçon est verte, tout comme toi. Mais l'une envers l'autre il est...rouge...et...rose, articula-t-elle en prenant conscience de ce que cela voulait dire. Elle rougit comme une tomate.

Helen haussa un cil quand sa cadette la tutoya à son tour. Elle sourit devant son hésitation et son embarras, elle était vraiment trop craquante toute rougissante.

Lorsque Kate prit réellement ce que cela voulait dire elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne rêvait pas, pas encore? Oh faites que ça ne soit pas un rêve, ce serait trop cruel. Magnus l'aimait? Avec passion? Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Elle avait envie de sauter partout et de faire la danse de la victoire, de crier son bonheur sur tout les toits.

- Oui, acquiesça l'anglaise.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel elles se regardaient silencieusement, s'imprégnant de tout ce que cela signifiait.

Finalement, c'est Kate qui le rompit.

- Alors heu...tu...,commença-t-elle d'une petite voix toute timide.

- Oui, confirma la grande brune tout aussi timidement qu'elle.

Le cœur de l'indienne rata un battement, descendit dans son estomac avant de remonter à vitesse grand V dans sa poitrine où il explosa de joie. Un magnifique sourire 10 000 watt naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait été incapable de le refréner même si elle l'avait voulu, de toutes façons, elle ne le voulait pas. Helen l'aimait. La grande et inaccessible Helen Magnus l'aimait.

Helen elle n'en revenait pas, elle venait d'avouer à Kate qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait mis tant de temps à le cacher et une seule petite question même pas achevée de la petite brune et elle lui avait tout dit. Elle aurait pu nier, mais non , elle en avait été incapable. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pas pourquoi mais elle avait sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec son amour, elle avait sentit que c'était important pour elle, pour elles.

Elle sursauta et se demanda quand et comment la petite brune s'était-elle autant rapprochée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ce n'était pas possible, elle avait toujours eut le regard plongé dans celui de la brune en face d'elle.

Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle plongea son de nouveau son regard dans celui noir de l'indienne. Il était emplit de désir et d'amour. Il était tellement intense qu'Helen en eut le souffle coupé.

- Kate, souffle Helen, elle ne reconnu pas tant elle était devenue rauque et emplit de désir longtemps refréné et contenu.

La plus petite la regarda intensément, puis, elle s'avança encore un petit peu, jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud, cour et irrégulier de la plus grande sur son visage, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa fougueusement sa patronne. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Helen qui les ouvrit. Leur langue se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent dans un balais sensuel. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Elles se regardèrent intensément en souriant.

- Toi aussi tu...? voulut s'assurer l'anglaise.

- Oui, acquiesça doucement l'autre jeune femme brune.

- Depuis quand? voulu-t-elle savoir.

- Je, je ne sais pas vraiment. Depuis la première fois je pense, mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte que récemment, enfin quelques moi...et...et toi?

- Je crois que c'est pareille. Kate, tu me l'aurais dis si...

- Non, la coupa la petite brunette. Je suppose que toi non plus?

- En effet.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu es jeune, belle, douce, attentionnée, je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais t'apporter. C'est vrai, je suis vieille, j'ai plus de 240 ans de plus que toi, je vais restée la même pendant que toi tu vas vieillir et mourir, comme tout ceux que j'ai connu et aimer, alors je ne voulais pas souffrir encore une fois en perdant de nouveau la personne que j'aimais, je ne m'en serais pas remise.

- Mais, ne souffrais tu pas en me le cachant?

- Si mais je pensais sincèrement que je pouvais le contrôler et étouffer jusqu'à oublier ma douleur.

- Et cela a-t-il fonctionner?

- Non, pas le moins du monde, sourit Magnus. Mais au moins tu aurais pu vivre normalement, vieillir et mou...

- Chut, je suis là, je suis là et je ne compte pas m'en aller de si tôt, tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps, très longtemps, lui assura-t-elle en lui remettant une mèche de chevaux derrière l'oreille, caressant sa joue au passage, Helen ferma les yeux à cette douce caresse.

- Il, il faut qu'on aille reconnaître Hope, intervint la bicentenaire à regrets de devoir arrêter ce moment magique pour toutes les deux.

- D'accord, répondit Kate tout aussi déçue.

Elle s'embrassèrent puis Kate prit Hope dans ses bras, la cala comme il faut dans ses bras, puis elle attrapa la main de son amoureuse et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elles regardèrent leurs mains liées comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde. Puis Magnus commença à partir mais Kate la retint.

- Quoi? Qu'est se qui a? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Je, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer entre nous mais, j'aimerais que tu reconnaisse Hope toi aussi, enfin si tu veux? murmura la petite brune en regardant la grande brune dans les yeux.

Helen était étonnée mais touchée par la demande et l'aveux de son amour.

- D'accord, mais tu es sûre? Si on la reconnait toutes les deux, nous serons ses deux mamans, toutes les deux.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Je veux qu'on soit ses deux mamans, toi et moi, toutes les deux, répondit-elle doucement mais fermement.

- Alors c'est d'accord, acquiesça l'anglaise.

Elles se sourirent, Helen déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la petite brune, puis elle partirent à la mairie pour reconnaître la petite Hope.

Lorsqu'elle revinrent, Hope était officiellement "leur" fille.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour les garçons? demanda la plus petite des deux femmes.

- Kate, je t'aime, je t'aime et je ne veux pas me cacher, ni dans le Sanctuaire ni nulle part, lui répondit l'anglaise.

- Je t'aime moi aussi. Je ne veux pas me cacher non plus. Et hem, Henry est au courant.

- Quoi!? Comment?

- Non pas pour nous, pour moi. Un jour il m'a surprise en train de te regarder dormir, il n'a pas arrêter de me cuisiner jusqu'à ce que je craque. J'étais à bout, je n'en pouvais plus de ses sentiments, ils étaient en train de me tuer à petit feu, alors je me suis confiée à lui et il est devenu mon confident. A de nombreuses reprises il m'a tendu des perches pour que je t'avoue mes sentiments mais je ne l'ai ai jamais prise parce que j'étais morte de peur, d'être rejetée ou que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je comprends.

Elles s'embrassèrent sous les gazouillements joyeux et intempestifs de leur petite fille.

- Merci mon petit monstre, sourit Kate en l'embrassant affectueusement sur le front.

- Oui, ta mère à raison, merci petit monstre, appuya la grande brune en l'embrassant à son tour.

Elles se enlacèrent leurs doigts et entrèrent sous les applaudissements et les félicitations de leurs collègues et amis.

- Il était temps! s'exclama le lycanthrope avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Merci Hope, vraiment, merci, parce que si tu n'avais pas été là pour leur ouvrir les yeux à ses deux là, elles auraient mit des années lumières à se trouver. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois chef, dit-il à Helen qui souriait.

Kate grogna, mais il avait raison. Elles devaient une fière chandelle à leur fille, pour leur avoir ouvert les yeux.

- En tous les cas, on est super contents pour vous, pas vrai les gars? Demanda Henry aux autres garçons.

Bigfoot acquiesça vivement mais Will lui ne semblait pas vraiment ravi, il semblait même plutôt jaloux, alors il s'éclipsa rapidement et Magnus se promit d'avoir un discussion avec lui.

Henry et Bigfoot souhaitèrent la bienvenue dans leur grande et heureuse famille à Hope et vaquèrent rapidement à leurs occupations.

- On dirait qu'ils étaient tous au courant sauf nous, c'est quand même dingue ça. C'est nous les premières concernées et c'est nous les dernières au courant. T'y crois à ça toi? s'exclama la petite brunette dépitée, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à son amour qui la regardait avec amusement et amour. Ne souris pas, c'est pas drôle, râla l'indienne avant de sourire elle aussi.

- Hope, mon petit monstre, bienvenue à la maison.

La concernée gazouilla joyeusement. Ses mamans se regardèrent, elles se sourirent avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Puis elles rentrèrent dans le Sanctuaire main dans la main et leur fille dans les bras de Kate.

La porte se referma sur elles, leur super grande famille et leur bonheur.

Henry avait raison, Merci Hope. Grâce à elle, ses deux mamans s'étaient enfin trouvées.

XXX Sanctuary XXX


End file.
